Strong
by SiriusHorcrux1018
Summary: After breaking out of Azkaban, Sirius Black isn't just running away from something. He's running towards something too. The future he left behind on that fateful Halloween night.


**A/N: Hi everyone! I know I have at least 3 current stories in the works but I got really inspired by my dreams, some music, an old roleplay I found I had done a few years ago and my love for Sirius Black.**

**While this is not an AU fic (on a massive scale), I have taken some liberties with the canon. For example, I've kept certain characters alive a bit longer, added a couple of original characters in for plot purposes, and aged everyone a tad.**

**Finally, I love reviews and I love hearing my readers' thoughts (positive or negative) so please review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**August 1993**_

It was a bright and warm August morning when one Brianna Reynolds found herself unable to breathe properly. Unable to _think _clearly, unable to focus. Fear and panic clutched at her heart as she took in the sight of the big, black dog sitting on her front stoop. It's dark eyes had locked onto her form, and she felt like they were looking at her very _soul_.

She took a shaky step back, away from the open door, instantly regretting the decision to open it. When she had woken to a whine, and scratching at the door of her small but cozy house only minutes ago, a part of her had known what she should expect. The other part of her wished she was wrong.

The dog whined again and getting onto all four paws, padded on through the open door, closer to her.

She took another quick step back, trying to put space between her and the animal.

"Stay away from me," she warned, her voice cracking in fear. "Go away."

The dog ignored the command and continued to approach her, forcing her to take steps back into the kitchen. With only a few steps taken, she felt the edge of a wooden counter dig into her lower back, and she silently cursed the fact that she had left her wand in her bedroom.

What a rookie mistake.

She supposed that she could always do wandless magic if she needed to, but she had never managed to do it successfully. Now would definitely not be a time to try it, because odds were, it wouldn't do any good.

Quickly scanning the kitchen, Brianna could only see three ways out of this.

One, she could dart to her left, through the doorway and down the hall to her bedroom. Perhaps lock herself in once she got ahold of her wand. Somehow alert the Ministry, and let them deal with the situation.

Two, run like hell past the animal, through the open door and do what she could wandless. Hope that the dog didn't follow her.

Three, apparate out of the house, out of her _home _and to God knows where. Improvise from that point on.

Before she could decide, the dog made a huffing sound before turning itself around and moving back to the door. Pushing itself up onto its hind legs, it pushed the door closed with its two front paws.

_Great. There goes Plan C._

With the dog's attention on the door, Brianna eyed the open doorway into the hallway again and decided to try for Plan A. Almost as if the dog knew what she was thinking, it darted quickly over to the same doorway, cutting off her path and greeted her with a bark.

Brianna held her hands against her chest, and took a deep breath. She could feel her heart pounding and if she didn't die from a heart attack, she was sure she would be killed by her visitor.

The dog gave another huff and within moments, had morphed into a man. Black fur became hair; long, stringy and greasy from being neglected for far too long. Dark eyes became more of a grey in colouring, looking sunken and dead. An unkempt beard and mustache framed the man's own dry and cracked lips.

"Hello, Brianna." He finally spoke after a moment. His voice was still elegant, albeit husky from lack of use. "It's been a long time."

The woman in question simply stared at him, green eyes widened in shock. Fear and panic continued to clamp around her heart, making it impossible to breathe, as she took in the dirty and torn striped pajamas, the dead eyes, the horrific care that went into his look.

When he didn't receive an answer at first, he tried again.

"Brianna, I need your help."

Hearing her name pass his lips was enough to shock her back into focus and she shook her head frantically. "No, not a chance."

"Bree-"

"_Don't call me that!_" She warned heatedly, letting the nickname spark anger. Anger at herself for opening the door and letting him in, anger at him for everything he had done. "Don't you _dare _call me that."

The man held up his hands in a sign of defeat.

"I need your help." He repeated, a hint of desperation seeping in his voice. "The Ministry is out looking for me-"

"Of _course_ the Ministry is out looking for you." Brianna cut him off, moving away from him and towards her small wooden table and circling it to put it between them. A rather poor defence, but a defence nonetheless. "You're Sirius Black. Your face has been plastered all over the place. You've just escaped Azkaban. That's not something the Ministry is going to let slide."

"I just need a place to lay low. Just for a few days."

"And you want to stay here." She confirmed before shaking her head. "If the Ministry catches you here, _I'm_ going to end up in a cell right beside you."

"I won't let that happen." Sirius replied, taking a couple hesitant steps towards her. Stopping on the other side of the table, standing across from her, she watched his grey eyes rake over her own form.

"And how can you promise that?" Brianna shifted her eyes away from the man in front of her to the side, suddenly finding interest in her kitchen floor. Mmm, she'd have to wash the floors soon. They were looking a bit dirty.

"When have I ever broken a promise to you?"

Brianna kept her eyes peeled to the floor, and she sensed him round the table. Slowly, hesitant, as if expecting her to run like hell out of the door.

"Say you'll help me." His voice was quiet now, desperation clear. Moving until he stood in front of her, his worn shoes coming into her line of sight. "_Please._"

Flickering her green eyes up, she swallowed again, her mouth suddenly dry. She had every intention of saying 'No' to him. Hell, she had already told him to get lost. He clearly didn't have any intention of leaving, though, and when push came to shove, she knew that in her heart of hearts, she didn't have the will to turn her back on him.

Sirius Black had always held a special place in her heart, and anger or no anger, she found herself unable to say 'No'.

So she said "Yes".

* * *

**Quick first chapter, but it reveals a bit of Sirius and Brianna's history together. Please review!**


End file.
